Event: Paid in Blood Part 3
Month 8, 1 ABY :Imperial Star Destroyer Intrepid, Maridis Sector, Inner Rim territories Syanne stood next to the holo-projector as the form of Rurak Pensar, her training apprentice took shape. Even with the image only being a hologram, Syanne noted that Rurak’s clothes were burned and torn. Dark smudges marred his face and exposed skin. Either he had been in a serious fight or someone had tried to catch him in an explosion which he had barely avoided. “So tell me what happened, Pensar.” Syanne said as the image turned to address her. “''The Strykia family was here.” The holo image of Rurak said. Rurak was still in the Elrood Sector, light years away, investigating a lead on members of the High Lord’s family who were thought to be in hiding. The image flickered briefly as he spoke. “But they’re not anymore?” She asked. “''They had help. If the individuals that lived here were Moraine Strykia and the twins, they’ve either escaped ahead of us or died in an attack.” “What happened?” The anger was welling up in her voice now. “''We encountered two Antrixians near the target dwelling. Lady Deathstryke believes that they were Marissa Strykia and Graydon Strykia. Before we could seize them, we were attacked by outside forces.” “Attacked by someone else? Who?” “''I don’t know, Lady Harkness. But I will find out.” Rurak responded. “''Our team is scouring the rubble of what’s left of the dwelling. Although there’s not much left.” “I don’t want more questions, apprentice. I want answers!” “''Yes, my lady.” “What are your losses?” “''Deathstryke, Cakara, and myself, along with two Blood Hunters are alive. The rest perished in the explosion and the coordinated attack.''” “Pensar, let me make this clear. You find out who attacked your location. You find out if indeed Lady Strykia and her brats are still alive and then you take care of it!” Syanne was very angry. “I won’t tolerate excuses! If you think Vader is unforgiving, you need to look at what Deathstryke has become.” Syanne slammed her fists down on the console, sending sparks showering out and cracks across the controls. The Dark side filled her and fueled her anger. The communication link was immediately cut off. She turned and stormed away from the holo-viewer. “Lieutenant!” Syanne said as she walked away, barely looking at one of the Imperial officers standing near the now broken communication console. “Get someone up here to fix that! NOW!” ---- :Month 8, 1 ABY :Kaldra, Antrixies, Maridis Sector It had been two weeks since Danara had met the mysterious man, Verys. During that time, she had only briefly talked with him once and very briefly at that. Tensions were high among everyone on Antrixies. The handful of guards Danara was able to bring with her didn’t amount to anything when she compared them to the forces that Admiral Harkness and Moff Strax had on the planet. Still, her ship, the Huntress, sat in orbit, awaiting her commands. There was a multi-sided stand-off going on here. The Antrixian Houses and the now obvious multi-faction Imperials stood on a razor’s edge, waiting to see who would move first and spark an inferno that would consume everyone and everything. Her passions lay elsewhere, however. Strax had allowed her full access to all of the Antrixian High Palace, which had given her the opportunity to access the library and read all she wanted on the Antrixian Commonwealth. She even had access to the Imperial files, which allowed her to investigate more than was legally allowed. She wanted to find out all she could about these Antrixians and especially the Strykia family. She browsed through the files on the members of House Strykia, noting that Imperial Intelligence was lacking on their information on the oldest child, Dontaine Strykia. Listed as being in hiding, Danara knew that he must be attempting to build up some semblance of a military force, not just in pursuit of the Kooroo Stones, but also to eventually strike at the Imperials here in the Commonwealth. He was a wild card to be thrown into the mix. Given the rumors that circulated here on Antrixies, Dontaine would solidify the Imperials and the Houses of the Commonwealth into a unified front against him if he attacked. Because of that fact, Danara doubted he was foolish enough to try any attacks. Yet. The next file that caught her interest was the youngest male of the Strykia family. Graydon. This man was an enigma to her. There was passion and fight in him, yet it was tempered with hatred towards the Empire. He was apparently resourceful also. He’d found out enough about her to give her warning. Was he a threat that she needed to neutralize? Or could he be an ally? He’d sparked feelings of conflict within her. But there was the old Jedi trick he used, trying to give her doubt and make her turn away from the Dark side. The vaulted Jedi attempt at redemption. He didn’t know anything about why she’d chosen to give in to the Dark side. Survival was paramount. If she was ever able to save Anna, the powers she could use would help ensure her daughter was safe. And now she suspected that Anna was truly alive. The Force spirit on Trudaa hadn’t lied. If Graydon had found out about her, then there was a chance that Anna was alive, somewhere. Graydon had eluded to Anna in their last encounter. Anna was young enough that she would still be malleable. Danara could make sure that Anna was equipped to survive in the galaxy now, as it was. Anna could be a powerful ally once she came of age, with the right training. With Zachary long dead, she’d have to make sure that Anna was properly trained on her own. Unless she could find a new father-figure for Anna. A strong male that could stand beside her would be a fitting piece to the puzzle. Perhaps Graydon could fill that roll if she could persuade him. The birth of a child conceived from their union could be a powerful tool to do just that. The file was very limited on Graydon. Almost all of his information focused on his childhood. Tested by the Jedi and the Antrixian order known as the Jinsai, he and his twin sister were said to be two of the most powerful Force-sensitive individuals born in generations. They were being groomed effectively to join the Jinsai and the Jedi for the first time ever. But the picture in the file of an eight year old boy caught her attention. She’d seen that boy before. Years ago, on Coruscant, she had stood next to her then Jedi Master, Tatiana Zem, watching for possible attacks. The woman that had been with one of the other Jedi Masters was Graydon’s mother. And she had seen the boy that would become the man that captivated her thoughts. He had haunted her dreams more than once also. She remembered wanting to feel the passion of family. She saw that Graydon and his sister had that with their mother. It wasn’t fair that she couldn’t have that now, with her own daughter. But perhaps she could have that with her new baby. Closing her eyes, Danara allowed her mind to wander, thinking about the possibilities that could be, especially if things were different in the galaxy. She lost herself in her thoughts, imagining a life that followed much different paths. Her thoughts became awash in blurred visions of things happening fast. Graydon stood with a young blonde girl, lightsabers raised and defiance etched across their faces. The girl was Anna. She matched Graydon in movement, almost as if they worked as one person and one mind. Another person was there also, a woman that must be Graydon’s sister. She blurred through blinding movements, wielding two blue-bladed lightsabers. A masked man with red eyes stood between them and something unseen. That had to be Reaper. Dontaine Strykia. There were others there, but she couldn’t make them out. The only detail she could make out was the long blonde hair of another person wielding a double-bladed lightsaber. Everything blurred again and she found herself watching over the same room that she had first entered here on Antrixies. It was the assembly hall for the Antrixian Landsraad. There weren’t any Imperials there and a few of the seats were empty. But the occupants of the seats that were filled were on their feet, clapping and cheering. Towards her and others that she couldn’t see. She felt calm and peace, which were very foreign to her as of late. Lastly, the image of Graydon brightened, standing proud with Anna and three other children. That was her family. Two young boys and an even younger girl were with Graydon and Anna. Suddenly, the vision was washed away as a pair of almost cat-like eyes superimposed everything else. The eyes were framed by blue skin and left Danara cold. There was such a lack of feeling in those eyes. There was only purpose in those eyes. Death was behind those eyes. Danara was snapped back to her current state by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She rapidly blinked to clear her eyes, looking for the person that had interrupted her thoughts. Her gaze settled on Verys and a dark-skinned female standing next to him. “I’m very sorry to have disturbed you, Lady Danara.” Verys said in an apologetic tone, offering a deep bow. “I… You are not interrupting.” Danara said, quickly moving the datapad from her lap to the table. “I wasn’t expecting anyone.” “I am terribly sorry.” Verys said. “This was an opportune time for me to make a visit, however.” “Opportune?” “Yes, my lady.” Varys responded. “We don’t want too many eyes seeing us casually chatting. Suspicions would rise quite quickly, I’m afraid.” “Very well. How can I help you, Verys?” “It’s not how you can help me, but more how I can help you.” Verys said, an almost bashful smile on his smooth features. He quickly gestured to the dark-skinned female. “Allow me to introduce Tylee Korra.” “And she is what?” Danara asked, almost annoyed now. “She is your handmaiden, my lady.” Verys responded. “Lord Regent Atraydes felt that the consort to Lord Strykia must have her own attendant. I think you will find her to your liking.” Danara stood and approached the pair. Verys’ companion bowed her head as Danara approached. Danara took note that the woman’s eyes took on a red glow as she neared, meaning that she wasn’t human, but Antrixian. Danara was impressed with the woman, though. She was a beautiful creature with smooth skin, long hair, and dark, delicate features. Danara opened up to the Force to get a deeper sense of the woman. “Tell me about yourself, Tylee.” “Yes my lady.” Tylee responded in a quiet voice. “I have been in service to House Atraydes since I was fourteen. Lord Verys selected me because he felt that I would be most useful in providing you with all you needed to know about the Commonwealth and House Strykia.” “If you serve one of the other Houses, how are you to assist me in learning about House Strykia?” Danara asked. “My family has bloodlines that connect me to House Strykia through my cousins, which served House Damodred.” Tylee responded. “Interesting.” Danara replied. “I want to add that young Tylee is gifted.” Verys interjected. “She has other talents that go beyond being able to serve as an attendant.” “Please elaborate.” Danara ordered. “My lady… I… I see things sometimes.” Tylee responded. There was nervousness in her voice. “I’m like that old legend on my homeworld – The witch everyone use to seek out to find out their fortune – I can see things happening to people sometimes, both good and bad.” “Interesting. And what do you see now?” “Please, my lady. I’m not a freak. I never asked for this.” Tylee begged, nearly sobbing. “I know you’re not a freak, sweet girl. Just tell me.” “I… I see pain. But I also see love. Love from an Antrixian with blue eyes. He’s so bright that I can hardly see him. But then so are you.” Tylee quickly cast her eyes down as tears began to streak down her cheeks. Danara was definitely interested now. “Don’t cry, Tylee. I’m not going to hurt you. You’ve proven to be very valuable to me even now.” Danara smiled and then turned to Verys. “Where did you find this delightful gift?” “There is a legend here in the Commonwealth that once upon a time, there were a number of individuals that were able to see things that were going to happen. Young Tylee is just a legend in our day and age.” Verys answered. “I trust that she’ll be safer with you than she would if Harkness were to discover her.” “You do realize that Harkness and I are both Inquisitors?” Danara asked. “I do.” Verys responded. “But since my lord has remained a secret with you, I feel that I am taking an acceptable risk placing Tylee with you also.” “You and I may be able to work together yet, Verys.” “I do hope so, my lady.” ---- About a week had passed and Danara had spent a tedious amount of time playing her role as consort at state functions for the Commonwealth and the other Imperials on Antrixies. She was becoming restless. Going to her opulent quarters, Danara summoned Tylee to her side. “We’ve been cooped up long enough.” Danara said, tossing a long, hooded cloak to Tylee. “My Lady?” Tylee had a quizzical look on her face. “You and I, my handmaiden, are going to go on a short trip.” “But you said that you were ordered to be here.” Tylee responded, referring back to the tale Danara had told her about being sent here by the Emperor himself. “Yes, I was. But there has been no order that I cannot take the occasional trip. I am the consort to the High Lord.” A playful smile crept across her face. “I need to go out to clear my head.” With Tylee in tow, Danara took her shuttle from Antrixies to the Huntress, then took a Blastboat and set out for a quick trip to a more familiar setting. Trudaa. Danara was feeling more than her usual brooding attitude. She was beginning to feel… hopeful. Continue Reading Category:Events